The Darkest Light
by HellsingInsaneGirl666
Summary: 16 year old Integra is suddenly interested in Halloween, She dresses up Alucard and goes trick or treating... where things get a bit... Bad.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Light

Rated: M

Genre: Horror/Romance/Suspense/Humor

Hellsing- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Alucard loomed over Integra as she wandered in the Halloween isle.

"I am excited for Halloween tomorrow! What should I be Alucard?" She asked, Alucard eyed his 16 year old Master, her dark green T-shirt snug around her body he looked at her skinny jeans that Walter had picked out from the last shopping trip. Alucard rolled his eyes knowing this was just another phase that would soon pass. But Alucard was a little bit amused by this sudden 'You know what I am going to go is Trick or Treating this year.' From his young master. Alucard eyed her as she looks through the nearly cleaned out Halloween isle. She is half buried in the remaining costumes aww'ing at nearly all of them. While she says nothing about the vampire/vampiress costumes. She turns to her servant suddenly.

"You should dress up too! You can come with me to get candy!" She says cheerfully. Alucard nearly flinches at this.

"I was going to come along anyway... remember?" He says unamused now that he has to wear a costume. Integra rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on. It is going to be fun! Get that stick out of your butt and be happy." She says walking towards him and pulling his hand to follow. Alucard feels his teenage master tug on his hand, he obeys and follows her to the 'Adult Costume' section. She takes him to the more Gothic part of the isle. Alucard looks at the fake swords and masks that scatter the ground. Integra picks out a black and red 'Dracula' cape. She throws it at him. He catches it and chuckles a bit.

"Are you going for Ironic?" He says a smirk on his face as he remembers impaling people. Integra laughs and tosses him a stick.

"Yep." She says also tossing him a black eye mask. "You can pull it off super easy too. I am thinking a kinda elegant Dracula look." She says moving her hands in a DJ fashion, she turns to back to the messy isle. Alucard just laughs at this.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Master?" He says calming his laugh to a chuckle. Integra walks up to him and starts playing with his hair. Alucard raises an eyebrow but his smirk does not fade.

"Nothing I have done nothing with Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." She laughs responding to his question. "And we can make your hair super wavy!" She says pulling her hands away. She goes back to the isle and she looks at the fake blood tubes she piles what is left of the 'Vampire Blood' into the cart, she goes back to Alucard, who is still smirking, and she takes the cape, and the stick and the simple black mask. Integra starts laughing as she puts the stick back, and puts the cape and mask into the cart. She looks at the Isle again.

"What are you laughing about?" He asks his giggling master she turns and holds up a costume named 'Girl Grim Reaper.' It is pink and has a fuzzy pink scythe attached to the package. Alucard can't help but snicker. She throws it back to the pile of costumes on the ground and she shuffles through them. Integra pulls out a large black suit and walks to Alucard.

"Turn around." She says to Alucard. He obeys as he feels her hold up the costume to his back. He could sense she was smiling as she walks back to the cart and puts it in. Alucard turns and looks at her. She is shuffling through the props again. She pulls out a large fake sword and tosses it in Alucard remembers his own sword and he chuckles.

"Well we have your costume picked out." She says pushing the cart back to the teen section. She looks at Alucard.

"Can you help me pick out mine?" She asks him. Alucard blinks, he honestly wouldn't know how to dress his teenage master.

"What did you have in mind? Scary? Humorous? Beautiful?" He asks folding his arms and eying the entire selection of teen girls costumes. Integra ponders for a moment. 

"A scary yet pretty something?" She asks. Alucard nods and walks towards a dark angel costume he points to it. Integra grabs it and smiles. She looks at it then Alucard she looks at it then at Alucard again. She throws it into the cart not even caring about the price. She goes and picks out black long torn up gloves and a two large Halloween makeup kits as well as a can of spray glitter and a pair of heavy gothic boots few as well as a few other accessories. Alucard had also lost interest of what she was putting into the cart. She gets two extra large plastic Pumpkin buckets for candy and heads towards the resister finally. Alucard sighs in relief as she starts putting everything onto the table.

"Excited for Halloween tomorrow?" The blond hair clerk asked. Integra nodded her head and smiled.

"Ha ha yes." Integra replied to the blond haired girl. After she scanned everything and she bought it. The clerk girl was amazed that a teen was carrying that much money. But she pushed the cart out. Alucard following, it was night as they went into the nearly empty parking lot. She went to the car and put everything in the trunk, Alucard assisted. She kept a candy bar as Alucard got into the driver's seat. Integra sat in the passenger seat. He turned on the car and backed out. Integra stiffened in the passenger seat. Alucard snickers.

"What? Still don't trust me driving?" He asks. Integra nods as she clenches onto the door. "I got us here didn't I?" He says getting onto the main road. It was Integra's Idea to ask Alucard to take her to the store, against Walter's wishes. She had brought up the idea of Trick or Treating to Walter and he was very against it. So she turned to Alucard. Integra remembers the event as the car turned back to the main road.

~Flashback~

"Walter Can I go Trick or Treating?" She had asked Walter. Walter had given a strict 'NO WAY IN HELL' Face.

"Halloween is the most dangerous day of the year and I don't think it wise that the leader of Hellsing goes to stranger's doors and asks for candy and who knows what else!" He had began to protest. Integra whines and protested back.

"I will bring Alucard!" She said pointing to the ground. Suddenly, Alucard forms behind her.

"You called?" He asked. Integra shook her head.

"No! But since your here HELP ME!" Integra growled at him. Alucard was confused as there was no danger but instead just a grumpy looking Walter.

"With what?" He asked her. Walter piped up.

"Integra, the leader of Hellsing wishes to go Trick and Treating this year." He growled folding his arms. Alucard understood what was going on now. Integra suddenly grabbed onto his arm.

"But I will bring him! He will protect me from the bad guys if I even stumble across them! He would be a shaperone too! He will make sure I behave!" She had begged only hugging his arm tighter. Alucard flinched as he was suddenly dragged into a conversation he didn't want to get into. But he would protect Integra. It was kinda his job already. But he nodded in agreement because he was actually agreeing. Walter stood his ground.

"I still don't think it is a good Idea. You not going to go if I have anything to do with it." He said storming off. Integra let go of Alucard's arm and turned to Alucard.

"Oh I am so going Trick or Treating I don't care what he says." She said to him. "Can you drive?" She had asked him. Alucard nodded. Integra looked passed Alucard to make sure Walter was out of sight. Integra whispered now. "We should go now." She says walking to the table and grabbing a lot of money and heading out the front door.

Integra is flashed to the present. It is only when he arrived at the estate and parked the car is when Integra relaxed. The door having sweat marks of her hand as she removed it. She opens it slowly and goes to the trunk. Alucard stays in the driver seat for a moment, watching her. He sighs and climbs out of the drivers seat as he walks back to Integra who is trying to carry 6 bags on each of her arms. Alucard snickers and takes them from her left arm. She stumbles at the sudden weight vanishing.

"Alucard you scared me." Integra says, she was right, her heart jumped.

"It is close to Halloween my Master." He looks up at the waxing gibbous. (almost full moon) "Looks like we will have a full moon tomorrow too." He says taking the rest of the bags with ease. Integra smiles.

"That only makes Halloween way better!" She smiles at the full moon as she shuts the now empty trunk. She walks to the estate, Alucard follows. She looked back snickering, he looked silly carrying what seemed to be 30 bags. "To my room!" She says running up the stairs. Alucard turns into a mist and goes to her room. There is no one there as he had beat her. He could hear her coming up the stairs. He smirks with a bad idea, he drops all of the bags onto the bed and hides behind the door.

Integra opens to the door to her dark room she sees the bags on the bed and she frowns at the absent-ness of Alucard. She shuts turns to shut the door- Just then Alucard jumps out from behind the door. Growling "BOO!" his inhuman voice making the word 'Boo' a hundred million times scarier than it actully was. Integra jumps nearly three feet into the air screaming while her hands flale in the air she screams jibbernoius as her heart skips beats. As she lands all she hears is Alucard laughing... Really really really hard. Integra is breathing hard as she turns on the light to see Alucard actually on the ground laughing his ass off. Integra is still in shock as she ignores him and goes to the bathroom and splashes water on her face. She pats it dry and turns to Alucard, who is now sitting on the floor no longer laughing but he is grinning like an idiot.

"You got me good." She says smiling and laughing at herself as she starts to go through the bags. Alucard grins only wider.

"I did." He agrees. Integra pulls out the makeup kits and begins to rip them open. She walks towards Alucard and yanks his hand Alucard gets up at the yank. She pulls him into the bathroom. Alucard raises an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do?" He asks her. Integra smiles widely.

"Your makeup!" She grins as she pulls out white base and pony tail. She ties his hair into a pony tail and gets the white base. She looks at him as she starts turning his already pale face even whiter. Alucard holds still as Integra puts on the cold makeup he closed his eyes for the most part but every so often he would open his eyes to see his master in which he had to close them again as he would get the urge to bite into her... But he learned to restrain himself as she finished turning his entire face and neck pure white. She then gets out the black and starts making his face look like a skull. After a while she backs off.

"Done with your face!" She says happily. "Look." She says. Alucard opens his eyes to see an authentic looking skull staring back him.

"I thought I was to be Dracula?" He asks her. She nods.

"You are! You are Dracula.. The grim reaper." She says putting down the sponge that applied the shadows. Alucard rose his eyebrow only to see his bone looking face shift under the makeup. He is thoroughly impressed with his makeup. "Now don't move! I am going to bed and I don't want you to mess anything up." She says smiling. Unfortunately his seals burn, forcing him NOT to move. She goes to bed and Alucard eyes her as she does. Alucard spends the night sitting where Integra had left him. His hunger growing inside him he sits there, unmoving for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkest Light

Rated: M

Genre: Horror/Romance/Suspense/Humor

Hellsing- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 2

Integra stirred in her sleep, she stretched and smiled knowing it was Halloween. She stretched and sat up in her bed. Alucard was nearly trembling where he sat with hunger. He snapped his head towards the sound of Integra stirring. Integra looked towards the bathroom to see the skeletal figure still sitting there. Integra blinked.

"Alucard?" She says yawning. "Were you there the whole night?" She asks rubbing her eyes and stretching. Alucard nods shakily. "I didn't really mean for you to not mov-" Before she could finish her sentence, as soon as Alucard could sense the seals lifting, he vanished. Integra blinked for a moment her eyes adjusting to the shifting shadows that vanished as soon as they came. Alucard was waist deep in the vampire fridge. Walter walked into the kitchen and nearly fell over with shock.

Integra was sitting on her bed when there was a shout from downstairs. "Alucard WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" It was muffled but loud enough for Integra to hear. Integra jumped out of bed and ran to the door and then down stairs. She could see the vampire fridge leaking with blood and with a half buried Alucard in it.

"Alucard! Your makeup! You're going to mess it up!" Integra says wailing with fear that her work would get messed up. Alucard climbs out of the fridge he managed to climb into. There is a half torn blood bag still hanging on his fang. Integra suddenly lights up. "That's perfect!" She shouts running towards him pulling the blood bag from his fang. Alucard was confused, but he soon realize that his food was all over his face. He looked at his Master's blue eyes merely inches from his. He let out a hot breath, perhaps a yearning of forgotten lust? Even so Alucard quickly suppressed it as he normally did. Integra smiled widely at Alucard's bloody face, yet the make still showed through nearly perfectly. Walter had finally gotten a good view of Alucard's face.

"Alucard... what is the matter with your face?" Walter said feeling shock. Then it hit him. "Integra... you are NOT going trick or treating!" He snapped at her. Integra flinched knowing she got caught. A fire was building in her stomach.

"Oh? Who is going to stop me? You?" Integra snapped angerly. Walter nodded.

"As a matter of fact. Yes. I am." Walter recoiled. Integra gave a hot breath as she thought of something even more nasty.

"So says the butler to the head master who... happens to control a powerful vampire who can protect her at any costs." She growls to him. Walter is shocked at this, knowing it was the sheer truth. He sighed in defeat.

"If you insist." He sighed growlfully he stormed away. Integra sighed, Alucard was slightly surprised his master had used him to win an argument. Integra turned to her pet.

"I do Insist. Actually." Integra said smiling. "Okay lets go get your costume on!" She said pulling Alucard's hand once more. Alucard obeyed, feeling much better than before. She took him back to her room. She dashed towards the bags on the side of her bed and pulled out his costume. "Here!" She says tossing him his costume, "Put it on." She says pulling him to the bathroom. Alucard sighs as he he steps in, he closes the door, but he can still hear her heart pounding with left over adrenaline and excitement. He merely phases into his costume. He looks in the mirror to see a bloody skull in his Dracula costume. He honestly felt silly. He came up with an idea, he grins in the mirror as he changes his costume to be just a sheer grim reaper costume. Alucard at least did not feel silly anymore. He clicked open the door. Integra turns her head to look at him suddenly she jumps up and down smiling. Alucard is honestly shocked, he never seen his master... act so... human. More or less Integra had always acted like a commander, perhaps she has always suppressed her feelings of child play and teenager. Alucard smiles as she jumps towards him.

"YES! YES YES YES YES YES!" She says bouncing up and down. She claps and suddenly hugs Alucard. Alucard is once again surprised as his teenage master had hugged him... as a teenager. Alucard clearly underestimates his master a bit too much. She lets go, and smiles as she is holding her own costume. "Okay my turn!" She says pushing passed him. Alucard slowly steps to the bed as he hears the door shut a bit heavily, almost a slam. Alucard thinks for a moment and he suddenly realized his costume was missing something. He actually shocked himself that he had realize that perhaps, a small part of him was actually looking forward to this. He formed himself a large scythe. He sits on the bed examining the blade he had formed. There was a lot of thumping and jumping in the bathroom. He simply assumed Integra was getting herself ready for Halloween as well.

A long while later, Integra creaked open the door. She smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom. Alucard was reading a book he had found in her bookcase. He looked over the book at the sound of the open door. He smiled, his legs were crossed as he sat on a nearby chair, his blade rested on the bed.

"How do I look?" Integra asked shyly, Alucard smiled.

"Like an Angel that has seen the worst part of heaven before she was cast out." He answered honestly, Integra smiled at this and then looked at what he was holding. Alucard held the silver book that was given to her by Walter, but she never bothered to open.

"What are you reading?" She asked walking towards the bloodied grim reaper. Alucard only smiled as he closed the book and handed it to Integra.

"Something you should read. Halloween myths and lore. Perhaps Walter wanted you to read it." He says leaning into the chair. Integra looked over the book. There on the cover was a strange symbol, as she opened the book there was a note... it was from Walter. She read it and then it all came to her. The note read as such:

Dearest Integra,

Within these pages you shall find all creatures that only wander during Halloween.

Beware Integra. For these are not just myths.

Walter-

Integra looked up to Alucard. Who had finished the book, with a solemn face. She asked,

"What was it about?" She asked setting the book on the bed, in turn made her notice his scythe. She smiled but then frowned as she waited for the answer. Alucard had interlaced his fingers and looked above them.

"Many things my dear. But there is one in particular that caught my eye. It read as such..." Alucard began, unlacing his fingers and resting them on the armrest of the wooden chair, Integra sat on the bed. Almost like a child would for story time. "There is a girl. Her hair is as white as snow, with an innocent face she appears only on the night of Hallow's eve. She appears the sweetest thing. But when she does not roam, on all nights other than Halloween. She resides in a room. Alone. Where the silence devours her own soul over and over, her screams become the wind. Her sorrows become the darkness. But when she wanders on this night. She calls to the lightest of souls. Those who heed to this call are to be doomed. As she has no soul to devour no longer. She consumes those of others. She giggles and laughs like any other. She is seen as the lightest dark. For this night. She walks and is often seen dressed in white. Beware, of the girl in white, a cursed witch of thee." Alucard took no breath. As if he read this over enough to had memorized the phrase perfectly. Alucard didn't really have to memorize, all the other souls did it for him. Integra blinked and she interlaced her own fingers.

"Yes, so what? I will just stay away from girls in white." She stated, Alucard merely chuckled.

"That is not the point Master Integra. The point is that is just one of many things that lurk on Halloween..." Alucard laughed suddenly. Integra tensed a bit. "Maybe I should be in this book as well..." Alucard turned his head towards the door, as he heard footsteps approaching. Sure enough, there was a knock on the door. Integra jerked her head up, she did not hear the steps as Alucard did.

"Yes?" Integra asked, now calmed down. She heard Walter reply.

"May I enter?" Walter asked as he opened the door a bit. Integra smiled a bit and walked to the door, opening it rest of the way for Walter. She smiled and nodded, waving him inside. Alucard sat behind the opened door. Walter entered passed Integra. Alucard silently waited for Integra to apologize to Walter but Alucard remained silent as usual.

"I apologize Walter. That was rude of me to act like that." She said. Walter smiled weakly.

"I accept your apology, and I apologize for snapping at you as well. But I came to give you this." Walter handed out an amulet of some sorts. Integra awed over it, Alucard was intrigued as well. He got up and looked at the strange round amulet that had an K sort of symbol on it.

"Walter. May I ask what this is?" Alucard said. Walter must have not known Alucard was behind the door, because he jumped a good 3 feet. Alucard and Integra both chuckled, dropping the amulet. Alucard caught the falling necklace before it even had a chance to fall.

"Alucard! You don't need to give an old man a heart attack." He said when he landed. Alucard chuckled.

"For an old man you are very sturdy. Even I don't think I could scare you to 'DEATH'." He emphasized on the word Death. Meaning he could scare Walter pretty bad if he wanted to. But to Death, that would take talent. Walter huffed before taking the amulet back.

"This is to ward off, The Girl in White. She has tried to lure the leaders of Hellsing before." Walter says, so this is why he did not want Integra to go Trick or treating... The woman in white would be looking for her. Alucard rose an eyebrow.

"Sounds more like a vampire to me." He says. Walter shook his head.

"Worse. She is a Dybbuk." Walter admits. Alucard scoffed.

"A Jewish entity? Are you serious? Okay. How did she get out then?" Alucard questioned Walter eying him. Meanwhile, Integra was completely lost. She walked in between them.

"Whoa whoa slow down! What the heck is a Dybbuk, and why is it after Hellsing leaders?" She asks. Alucard walked to the chair.

"A Dybbuk, my dear master... is a Jewish entity. They are usually nasty creatures that can make one goes insane, loose health, and even attract the plagues... Nasty creatures they are. But if it keeps trying to come after Hellsing. It means 'SOMEone'" Alucard glared at Walter, who looked guilty. "Let it out of its encasement. Usually a container of some sorts." Integra followed Alucard's glare. She saw Walter's guilt.

"Waalltteerr..." She begins, Walter finally looks up, throwing his hands up as well.

"I was young. It arrived in the mail. I was curious..." Walter finally admits. "Just wear the amulet, don't loose sight of Alucard. Alucard don't you loose sight of Integra..." He says walking out. Integra looks at Alucard smiling...

"Looks like we are going trick or treating..." She smiles as she looks at the clock, 6:36 pm... Integra spent the whole day in the bathroom prepping her costume. She walked out of her room. Grabbing her bucket and Alucard's hand on the way out...

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkest Light

Rated: M

Genre: Horror/Romance/Suspense/Humor

Hellsing- I do not own the Characters used in this story.

Written by: HellsingInsaneGirl666

Chapter: 3

–

Integra walked out of the manor the story rattling in the back of her mind. She really wondered if she would get to see the girl in white. Alucard watched his young master's face grow blank. He knew she was thinking about the Dybbuk. He begin to doubt the decision to tell her... His souls heard his thoughts and merely laughed. As they began to show him thoughts of,

' "Lets go this way Integra." Alucard would say to Integra as he saw the girl. He could see Integra confused.

"Why Alucard?" She would have asked. Alucard probably would have responded.

"Oh nothing. There is just a demon ghost girl after you that's all." ' her

Alucard shook away his other soul's thoughts. As Integra was wrapped in her own. Her black wings bounced on her back as she walked. She hadn't even realized she reached the end of the gate, where she could see kids and mothers walking passed the estate and glaring at it. Integra wondered what the locals thought of the estate, if they had a horrid rumor of sorts.

Alucard walked ahead of Integra and opened the gate for her, as a kind reaper would do for someone's death. Integra bowed politely, Alucard smiled at this, chuckling slightly.

"That's suppose to be my job, my master." He says returning the bow back to her. Integra smiled,

"Its Halloween. We are not allowed to be ourselves..." She says walking passed him. "Or maybe we are..." She mumbles, Alucard smiles as he closes the gate behind her. The road was dark, and the darkness was dense. The moon was large, magnified by the humidity in the air. Alucard glanced at it a few times when he was waiting for Integra... Wanting to turn it red and watch the panic. But. He decided that would ruin the sudden interest in Halloween that his master had. So he decided against it.

Integra stops and takes a deep breath, a large smile appeared on her face as she looked down the lit up orange street. She could see pumpkins at nearly every corner, skeletons in the trees, scary music emanating from houses as the graves broke and sounds of laughing could be heard. Integra looked at her bucket and smiled even brighter. She watched the children laugh and jog to the houses. One which glowed green and purple, skeletons laughed from trees. Alucard followed her gaze and patiently waited for his master to suddenly drag him, or just follow.

"Lets start there!" Integra says, as Alucard predicted, pulled his arm towards the house. They passed a group of kids, one in which... was wearing a red fedora hat and red trench coat... carrying a stick shaped as a gun. Both Integra _And _Alucard looked at each other. Alucard was, confused.

'No he is totally something else.' He thought as Integra broke the stare and continued to the the house. Integra bravely knocked on the door. A more elderly woman opened the door, she had brown eyes and was wearing a black dress with shredded ends, she had a witches hat and was holding a black bowl of candy.

"Oh look, an angel and a reaper. How cute! Are you her father?" She asks looking at Alucard, nearly over cheerfully. Integra glanced at him and gave a small unnoticeable nod.

"Yes." Alucard says lying perfectly, Integra said the magic words that only work on Halloween.

"Trick or treat." She says holding out the bag. The woman giggles creepishly again and hands Integra a handful of candies. Another group came up behind them and she changed her attention to them as well. Integra looked at Alucard and slipped away in the crowed.

"Well. That was creepy." Integra says, Alucard agrees silently.

~2 ½ hours later~

Integra's bucket began to become full. Alucard and Integra had hit so many houses they had both forgotten the myth that scared Integra when they first started. Integra was enjoying herself, awing at the candy she was acquiring. Every piece seemly larger than the last. Houses singing horrid songs, trees becoming alive, and passing endless monsters. Children dressed up as mummies, werewolves, vampires and with every Dracula they passed Alucard couldn't stop himself from snickering. House after house they went, Alucard playing the role of her father. No one questioned it and they didn't stick around to talk. Down the streets they walked, Alucard keeping the way back in the back of his mind for when his master decides that she was happy and they could go home. No street disappointed. Nearly every house was covered in décor of something scary...

As they walked to the next house, they passed a talking couple. Whom they would have ignored except they spoke something of 'An estate.' Integra heard this. Alucard heard this, so they played the role of an innocent joining of the conversation.

"Did you hear about the story of the Estate?" A woman asked, this woman had deep green eyes. Fair skin and white elbow gloves, a long dress and a freakishly tall witch hat. Alucard walked up the the small circle this woman and the other was creating, Integra on the other side.

"What about the Estate? I want to hear about this myth." She says with her childish voice. The women looked at each other, the witch looked at the green power-puff girl. They shrug, figuring it is Halloween. The woman in the hat kneels down, and looks at Integra.

"Well little one, they say that a man that is older than time, more powerful than the sea and is as scary as a dastardly cursed tree, is locked in the basement. They say that this man wears red, he has a hat and a red coat and wields the most terrifying weapons no mortal has seen..." She said handing her a piece of candy, before continuing. All the while Integra's eyes were glued to Alucard... who was trying to figure out how the F*CK This has been getting out to the town... "Yes anyways, they say that a long time ago this man was captured by the family who owns the estate and he was forced into servitude for all eternity... Some people think he is a vampire, but I think he is a ghost..." She says finishing. The green power-puff girl kneels down.

"But don't worry it is only just a story." She tries to ease, which she thinks is a child from hiding under the bed tonight...

"Yes. Just a story. Can I ask where you heard of this?" Integra asks suddenly seemly interrogating the woman. She blinks for a moment and then...

"At the Haunted house party." She says, standing up. The green power-puff girl looks at the witch, "Hey Emilia I am going to go home, enjoy the party... Call you later okay?" She says giggling before walking off waving. Alucard looks at this woman whose name is Emilia.

"Call you later have a safe walk!" Emilia calls out to her. Integra pokes Emilia.

"Your going to the party?" Integra asks her, Alucard's young master beat him to the punch. She never stops to impress him... He really needs to stop underestimating her. Emilia smiles and nods.

"Yea, it's for all ages, you can go if your dad will let you, we could go together." She says looking at Alucard and then Integra. Alucard looks at Emilia with eyes that said he was trying to suppress an expression.

"That sounds like a splendid idea." He says looking at Integra who was silently nodding as Emilia looked at him. Emilia smiles and says,

"This is great! Follow me, it is close by.." She says walking off down the street. What was suppose to be a fun event turned into a mission on how the people know of Alucard more or less.

Alucard and Integra followed Emilia towards a large, large old Victorian painted black house glowing red from the windows, haunted music was heard. The windows were open and black curtains flowed out of the windows. There was laughing, people parking on the side of the street and going in. The smell of melting chocolate filled the air. Integra wrinkled her nose as she just absolutely hated the smell, and as if Emilia read her mind.

"Stinks doesn't it?" She says walking up to the edge of the yard. "But don't worry, it is totally worth the stink. She says to Integra who had brushed it off. Alucard followed silently as one of his souls pointed something out, as he was following them inside the house.

Alucard saw a girl in white.

-To be continued!-


End file.
